Undertale: The Save File
by TheLlamaPony
Summary: You reset the game. Again. Happy one year anniversary of making these people mad. Their happy ending was taken away. Chara ain't happy with you, and they banned ya from it. Also, everyone seems to remember. They all remember what YOU have done. Can your mistake be fixed?
1. Once Upon a Time

**Once, there were two races. HUMANS and MONSTERS.**

 **They ruled over earth in harmony.**

 **One day, the monsters were sealed underground.**

 **They lived there in despair for many years.**

 **Mt. Ebott: 209X.**

 **One day, a human fell into the mountain.**

 **Through the power of DETERMINATION,**

 **They set the monsters free.**

 **Frisk, the child, had a new life on the surface.**

* * *

*You reset.

*You think that there was nothing left.

*...

*Yes there is.

 _ **Greetings, I a m-**_

UNDERTALE

By Toby Fox.

Once Again

By TheLlamaPony.

( **Note** : I call Frisk and Chara theys. Please don't kill meh. CHARA fell in during 201X. Many years later, 209X. Maybe. I've never been sure. Toriel and Asgore could be 100 for all we know. They're boss monsters, they don't age until their children age. But Asriel died, leaving them pretty much immortal. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and I own my mind. Written with the Notes app on an iPad, and in honor of the anniversary of Undertale! May the determination by with you! My heart melted when I first got that pacifist ending. And I'm pretty sure your's did too. I was inspired by this game, to get a grip on life. I like writing, so I decided to write this fan fiction. Chapters come out every so often, when I don't have school.

Thanks for reading-

TLP)


	2. Confused

**_I knew it._**

 ** _You reset._**

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _Could you not see what happened next?_**

 ** _Well, I can tell you._**

 _*Star begins playing.*_

 ** _Well, Toriel teaches at a new monster school._**

 ** _Undyne can benchpress seven children. She also teaches a gym class at Toriel's school._**

 ** _sans is sans. he was too lazy to do anything great._**

 ** _THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SUCCESSFULLY JOINED THE HUMAN ROYAL GUARD!_**

 ** _*Papyrus became a police. Not a great one, honestly._**

 ** _Alphys regained confidence, and the Amalgamates returned to their families._**

 ** _Mettaton hit it big. He is a celebrity with humans AND monsters, and is in a band with Napstablook and Shyren._**

 ** _Tem pursus higha educatin!1_**

 ** _The humans love dogs, and they are being pet now._**

 ** _Remember that mystery man in the grey room?_**

 ** _Well, he is at the surface too._**

 ** _Did you think by resetting, you could continue?_**

 ** _It only repeats itself._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _And people blamed me._**

 ** _Until that one person told you all that I wasn't evil._**

 ** _I'm not._**

 ** _I just want him to be happy._**

 ** _You have been resetting for one whole year._**

 ** _Happy Anniversary._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _But..._**

 ** _You made a mistake, Player._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Chara was gone a long time._**

 ** _But now I am back._**

* * *

Frisk slept peacefully that night. I decided not to appear. Yes. I have the power to do that now. You filled me with that much determination. Toriel left the room, looking like she was hiding something. I could see her face, as if she'd seen a ghost. She was thinking about... Something. She shook her head, as if she wanted to forget it. There are several things she could ha-

"No. It can't be," she whispered, her voice shaken.

 **At my most vulnerable moment...**

 _Oh no._

* _Memory begins playing._ *

The game ended. This was our song. I remember the music box in Waterfall. We put it there, so every time anyone passed through, they would know that we were there. Asriel have me the locket that same day. I still wear it under my sweater. I swore to him, to never take it off. I still kept that promise. The one that Frisk has, is Asriel's. It was all that remained of him, which anyone knew about. The dust sprinkled across the garden, covering the flowers. Most of it has washed off, when dad was watering them. My dagger. It is still in the chest, in our room. It was worn, from me stabbing the wall in a fit of sadness. Why are they called butter _cups_ if they aren't cups of butter?

A white flash woke the child up. I flew back, as the locket flew out of my shirt. Frisk rubbed their eyes. They had just fallen asleep, and they are tired. It's not like you free the monsters for the Underground every day. They fight an evil flower with the power of six human souls every day.

The human found themself in a dark room. They were wearing the blue and magenta sweater, which they wore during the adventure. Their eyes were thin, and their shoulder-length hair had bangs. I always questioned why we look so similar. I just have a different sweater and pants. But of course, that is not what matters anymore. It all reset. They were surrounded by a bed of golden flowers, like in the beginning of the game. They looked at me, shocked and angry. I learned how to tell their emotions from an emotionless face. They looked around in a nervous matter, with their fists clutched.

"It was not me! I swear!" I said.

"Aren't you the one controlling me?! Of course it was you!" Frisk said, with a panicky voice. They slowly slunk onto the floor, cringing like they never have before.

"I do not control you. I possessed you? Sort of. I am a narrator. You are basically blind, with those squinty eyes of your-"

"I'm not blind. I just squint my eyes because I lost my glasses and I can't see." they explained.

 _Oooohh. Okay. Whelp I guess I'm done with my job._

"So you do not need me?" I ask shyly.

"Well it's nice knowing stats and stu- Oh... here we go!"

Frisk began walking. I had no choice but to follow them.

*Your Best Friend begins playing.*

Flowey stood in the room. He was frowning, instead of smiling.

"Howdy! What happened? Didja reset?" the yellow flower asked, with his fake, sly smile.

"I... Guess s-YES." Frisk said, being controlled.

"But it was going so well! Golly, I almost felt! I could have regained my soul! But no. Someone had to go and SCREW IT UP."

Battle mode was engaged.

White pellets surrounded the child. Although we knew that Toriel would come, I had to defend them. "It was not Frisk, and you know that. Don't yell at them," I said. Flowey looked confused. "You heard me right. You are not even talking to them. You are talking to the player."

"I hear a voice. Oh gosh this is weird. It sounds familiar," he said. He can't see me. Of course he can't. He only sees Frisk, who looks like me. The white pellets were closing in, but he changed his expression. He looked as if he didn't know what to do.

The bullets stopped.

"I can't do this anymore..." he finally said. This should have have been the point when Toriel came. But she didn't. This is weird. Isn't she supposed to be here? Throwing fireballs at the miserable creature.

"Flowey? Are you okay?" Frisk said, in their true voice. Not the player's.

"I... Can't understand. You. You keep restarting the game. Why can't YOU just let Frisk be happy? I didn't even go there to stop you! I thought you were done. But no one is ever done."

* * *

" _Please don't kill me !_ "

And without any command, I killed him. I just killed all that was standing in the way of victory. I had just enough determination to break the save file. To destroy the universe, and all the time they spent playing. The flower turned into dust, as I appeared.

* * *

 _I needed to. It was in my code._

Flower hid his face from view.

*You are confused. _And so am I_.

Liquid was falling from his face. He began... Crying?

Tears flowed out of this face. They slowly began to drip onto the floor. I don't know what to do anymore. The sobbing grows louder, and more uncomfortable.

"W-what? Wh-at i-is th-this?" he said in between breaths. _Did he just feel?!_ "NO! I AM NOT A CR-RY B-BAWAAAA!" he cried.

I felt the bit of my brother left in him. He grew back feelings, or at least he knows how to pretend.

"I-I can't e-ven s-top. I.. I," I can't help but feel bad. Imagine your risen dead sibling, who hates everyone, begin to burst into tears. I can already feel the tears in my own eyes. Frisk wants to confort him, but they can't.

Flowey slowly broke inside. He lost control, over anything. He was now nothing. His face slowly disappeared, fading into nothing. Just a regular flower.

 _What the? But we didn't kill him! Now what?_

 _*A piano cover of But Nobody Came begins playing.*_

We both stood there, confused. Flowey is gone. And he won't come back until the end. Frisk looks at the flower.

*Its just a normal flower.

They hold their stick, poking it. It acts like, well, a flower. Something definally is not right. Is there a glitch in the code? Has he planned it? Or is it because of your foolishness. I know it's just a game. But we have lives too, you know. Everybody was following their dreams up there.

Out of the blue, figure came running out. A mother figure. Her dress was purple, with the Delta Rune on her chest. I can't forget her. Nobody can.

 _*Fallen down plays, filling you with determination.*_

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I know it must be confusing, I am not sure myself. Why are we in the Underground again?" Toriel asked, also with a confused expression.

( **Note** : Chapta Too! Yay! This is written from Chara's POV. I was a late fan, my determination began around March? I think? After that, I had no one to talk about it to. Then I found out, that one of my closest friends is an Undertale fan. We reunited after that. This whole thing is based on my personal headcanons, other headcanons, and several AUs and Ask Blogs, comics and more. Undertale is Toby Fox's and I own this story.

\- TheLlamaPony)


	3. Success?

_Mother._

"So.. Uh. This is gonna be hard to explain, but the timeline reset. Now we are back here, right where we started," Frisk explained, not knowing what would happen next.

 **It seems as though you dont have control anymore.**

"How did this 'reset' happen?" Toriel asked.

"I... Don't know." We couldn't tell her the truth. If we did, then she would be even more confused, and possibly aware of what we did. I think she already remembered the, how should I say this, _bad_ ending.

 ** _She remembered. You have something to do with this. I just feel it. I'm not letting you come back, you know that. I WON'T let you. Since when were YOU the one in control?_**

Your save file appears, but cracks. Similar to what Flowey does, and with a glitching computer, the game crashed. The Save File. It's not yours anymore. _It's mine now. I can go back! I W O N!_

Toriel smiled, but it slowly faded. "It is okay. We can get out again." _I'm not so sure about that._ "Let us go to my house."

I reach for the glowing star excitedly when Frisk isn't looking. Boop. I feel a sudden rush down my spine. It's the determination you have given me. It's a powerful gift, only for the worthy. Luckily, I have some worth. Unlike everything else. The save file appears.

 **Determination flows through your veins, filling you with DETERMINATION. Wait, how are you narrating yourself?**

 **Chara**

 **LV: 999**

 **Weapon: Real Knife**

 **Armor: The Locket**

How _am_ I narrating to myself? Oh well.

 **True Reset** **Continue**

My hard work and manipulation payed off. It was either this, or destroy the universe. If you stayed, I would have just killed everything. But the resets, the thirst for more, it fueled my determination. I Truly Reset.

* * *

*Once Upon a Time plays.*

 **Once, two RACES ruled over Earth;**

 **HUMANS and MONSTERS.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two RACES.**

 **The humans were successful.**

 **Like always...**

 **The monsters were sealed underground with a magic spell.**

 **Many years later...**

 **Mt. Ebott**

 **201X**

 **They say whoever climbs the mountain never returns.**

I wake up to find myself face-down in a pile of flowers.

"Ow... Ow! H-elp!" I manage to say. I feel this weird sansation going down my back. Actually, it's two. Pain, and more pain. Is this what it felt like when Frisk died to Sans 96 times? I see why they wanted to quit. Too much DT can mess with you. And falling down a huge mountain.

"It sounds like it came from over here... Oh... You've fallen down!" I hear a young voice say. It can only be one person. "Here, let me help you up." I feel myself being lifted off the ground by a pair of fluffy arms.

"Chara, you screwed up now," I say. Falling down a mountain burns, okay? Maybe destroying the world would have been better.

"Chara? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel!" he said. I feel a tear roll down my face. "No! Don't cry! I can help you! I'll take you to my mom! She can heal people!"

That was a tear of happiness. Happiness. Is this what having a soul feels like? I love it and hate it at the same time.

"I can walk now, thanks." Monsters so nice. So kind. Now I can fix my mistakes. "Where am I?" I ask.

"We're in the Underground. My dad's the king, and my mom's the queen, and we can take care of you!" He has a green and yellow striped sweater. Mine's two shades of brown. This is the other one. The one I got rid of. The nostalgic sadness sets in. The determination I gained earlier was finally gone. It's a clean slate, a new beginning. I can do it right now. Asriel takes my hand as we walk through the black room. The sight of the ruins looms above, filling me with determination.

The save file is not there. It's not a video game anymore, though I feel that this is going to be the same as last time. I won't let us die again.

Eventually, we reached a purple house. This is where Toriel lived before she was queen, I think. We came here a lot before. The tree in the front yard is filled with leaves, with a couple falling off. How did a tree get there in the first place? And how did it grow without sunlight? Magic?

*Home begins playing.*

We enter the house. The sudden smell of snail pie fills my nose. It's not pleasant, either.

"Mom! Mom! I found a new friend!" Asriel said. Toriel was baking a pie, which she pulled fresh out of the oven. I can't help but gag at the smell. It's like a lake and smelly shoes wrapped in onions. With a hint of... Rust?

"Good. Can I meet them?" she asked. She turned around, shocked to see me. "Oh! Asriel, do you know who you found?"

"A... Person?" he responded.

"It is a human! This is a first in the Underground. Hold on, I'm calling your father." She ran to her old-looking phone and called him. "Asgore! Come quick!"

She finally notices how much in pain I am. Toriel, with a face that clearly said "Oh," she held her and up. A purple swirl of light flew from her hand to my soul. The pain was relieved in an instant. Ah, sweet relief!

Within a matter of fifteen minutes, he arrived.

"What is it?" his low, yet warm voice said as he walked up the stairs.

"A human has seemed to befriended our son," she replied quietly.

I wave, smile, then cough. "Hi." A sudden tingle flows down my aching spine. That's new.

"Howdy!" Asgore says.

"So... You're the king?" I need to act natural. Or else it won't be the same.

"Yes, I am. We have never had a human in the Underground befor-"

"I have already told them that," Toriel cut in.

"As you may know, there is a barrier separating our worlds." I nod. "It can only be destroyed with the power of seven human souls."

"Go on," I say.

"We need your soul..." he says nervously. The room went silent.

"Golly, that was an awkward meeting," Asriel says. "Dad! Don't take their soul! Maybe we can take care of them! They don't have a family here."

The king and queen thought about it.

*That Jeopardy song plays.*

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

..

...

"Okay, sure. It would be nice to have someone to play with around here," the king said.

"Thanks... Err... Your majesty," I manage to say.

"Please, call me 'Dad.' Or 'Mr. Dreemurr.' Whatever you would like."

( **Note:** Ok! So I just want to put some things out. **This is Chara narrating.** _ **This is when Chara is talking to the player.** This is when Chara is thinking directly, and when words are emphasized. _I will use underlines for titles.*This is when something happens, that cannot be directly explained through text, like music.* Normal text is storytelling. *This is when the player does something. So I've got a question for all of you. Is there anything I can improve? Like, do I write paragraphs too short? Too much dialogue? I need to know please.

Chara won easily, I know. A bit too _easily_... Undertale's all about karma, and they will pay too. Don't worry.

thanks a skele-ton,

TLP)


	4. Note: Some things explained

So I gots a review to asking me to explain.

Yeah I didn't do so well explaining the AU.

So you know how Undertale has been around for like a year now? The unnamed player has reset once every day for the previous year. Player has repeated a LOT of Neutral endings, three Genocide endings, and the rest were True Pacifist endings. Within one year.

Chara, or I, was filled with Determination. Who said Flowey was the bad guy? Who said Chara was the bad guy? The true bad guy is the barrier.

In the second chapter, Flowey... Uhh.. Died?, forcing him to become a regular flower. DT was the only thing keeping him alive, so losing it would result in death. He can't keep going, knowing he'll never get control.

If you screw around with the game long enough, then things will get messed up. Code can be broken. Only with enough determination. And the player gave Chara a chance for that much determination. The exposure to DT made Toriel realize what had happened. I tried explaining in the actual thing, but it really didn't make too much sense.

Chara realised that they didn't have to destroy the game to destroy your powers, they just had to kick you out.

0100111010100101010001010100110101010100101010010111110100100010101010101011101010010101010101010110100101011001010101010

And I screwed around with the the 0s and 1s enough to make my text go off the screen.

UGH HURRICANE MATTHEW IS MAKING SO MUCH RAIN NOOOISSE I CANT CONCENTRAAATE. (It's just rain here in New Jersey)

I said the house was yellow like buttercups.

In my headcannon, the house was painted gray after Toriel left, leaving Asgore depressed. On the other hand, Toriel was perfectly fine with that house in the ruins. Also, my headcannon.

Thats what I love about Undertale. It's uncompleted. And we get to finish it however we truly want to. I wanted Chara to go back and be with Azzy. So I let them. But as I put in the updated chapter 3, they will pay for what they did. For every action is an equal and opposite reaction.

More will be explained as the story progresses.

Thanks for reading,

TLP


End file.
